The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Bracteantha, botanically known as Bracteantha bracteata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLEBB07391’. ‘KLEBB07391’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross in summer 2003 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Bracteantha parent, ‘BV 123’ (unpatented) and the male parent, an unnamed typical individual plant of Bracteantha (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany over a three and one-half-year period. ‘KLEBB07391’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.